Sensitive jealousy
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: OS - Andreas x Bill ; Le jeune chanteur de Tokio Hotel est jaloux. Mais comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ! :: Yaoi ::


**Sensitive Jealousy**

Assis à même le sol du studio, à quelques pas de la caméra, mais hors de son champ de vision, Bill regardait la scène se dérouler devant lui, les dents serrées et les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés. Il ne put retenir un soupir irrité lorsque le metteur en scène leur demanda de recommencer une quatrième fois.  
Irritation qui se mua rapidement en fureur désespérée.

Si les premières prises avaient été maladroites et timides, celle-ci fut réalisée à la perfection.  
Une jalousie violente étrangla le cœur du bel androgyne lorsqu'il réalisa que son amant et son frère ne jouaient plus.

Ces corps luisants de désirs, ces soupirs, ces gémissements d'extase incontrôlée, ces caresses avides et fiévreuses, ces lèvres transies de plaisir…  
Plus rien n'était feint.  
Et bien que cela fasse partie des imprévus courants dans le monde du cinéma, l'équipe de tournage ne semblait pas s'en plaindre le moins du monde.

Un haut-le-cœur saisit le célèbre chanteur. Comment pouvaient-ils s'unir avec autant d'insolence devant ces inconnus ? Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient filmés… Leurs cris de jouissance le forcèrent à détourner les yeux au moment fatidique. Rassemblant ses forces qui semblaient vouloir le quitter définitivement, il quitta en hâte le studio. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Ils le lui avaient bien dit… Prenant soin de se camoufler sous sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil, plus pour dissimuler ses joues empourprées et les larmes de rage perlant à ses yeux que pour se protéger des groupies, il se mit à courir. Courir à s'en couper le souffle, courir pour s'épuiser, oublier. Il ne se formalisait ni des gens qu'il bousculait, ni des voitures qui klaxonnaient en s'arrêtant net devant ce jeune inconscient probablement suicidaire. Il se contentait de courir droit devant lui.

De toutes façons, son esprit envahi par des brumes de folie meurtrière et les larmes brouillant sa vue l'auraient empêché de suivre une direction particulière.

Il s'écroula finalement sur un trottoir désert, à bout de force.

Cette belle journée ensoleillée semblait se moquer de lui. Si seulement il pouvait pleuvoir à verse, comme dans les films romantiques où son amant apparaîtrait alors à ses côtés… Son cynisme ne lui rappela que trop la cause de son actuel état lamentable.  
Surmontant ce maudit point de côté qui lui tiraillait les côtes, il se releva avec peine et hurla de toutes ses forces, autant que le peu d'air dans ses poumons le lui permît. Ça faisait un bien fou.  
Mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ainsi forcer sur sa voix… Ses cordes vocales étaient encore fragilisées par sa récente opération. Tant pis. C'était de leur faute après tout, pas de la sienne.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment avaient-ils pu accepter de jouer _ensemble_ dans ce film ?

Sans lui…

Son meilleur ami sortait avec lui depuis le soir de ses dix-huit ans. L'ambiance avait été réussie, l'alcool aidant certainement. S'étant retrouvés seuls par un grand mystère, les deux adolescents s'étaient sentis irrépressiblement attirés l'un par l'autre, et s'étaient réveillés le lendemain à moitié dénudés et étroitement enlacés.  
Son désormais amant, alors comédien, était devenu acteur pendant que les Tokio Hotel se hissaient encore un peu plus vers la gloire. Évidemment, il ne se contentait pas tourner des films où lui et sa belle se regardait innocemment dans les yeux, mais connaissant son homosexualité, cela n'avait jamais dérangé Bill. Jusqu'à ce jour où il s'était vu proposer de jouer dans un film gay, avec son frère jumeau de surcroît. Mais pourquoi diable avaient-ils accepté ça ?!  
Certes, Andreas n'était pas encore en mesure de pouvoir refuser l'offre d'un rôle, mais tout de même…  
Un peu honteux, Bill s'avoua même jaloux de lui. Partager son frère adoré avec un autre homme le rendait fou.

Il regarda ce traître de soleil se coucher sur Berlin, revêtant la ville de ses chaleureuses couleurs qui n'atteignirent même pas son cœur glacé.  
Enfin, las de rester immobile et seul, il se mit en route pour son appartement. Peut-être que Tom l'attendrait… Non. Il allait certainement rester avec l'équipe pour la nuit. Et avec Andreas…

Si Saki apprenait qu'il avait déambulé seul dans cette ville immense la majeure partie de la journée, il le tuerait à coup sûr !  
Refusant tenacement de prendre un taxi, il se débrouilla pour rentrer à pied. Plus il serait épuisé, mieux il dormirait ce soir.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'imposant immeuble. Comme il s'en doutait, son frère n'était pas rentré. Peut-être avaient-ils réellement décidé de finir la soirée en beauté, tous les deux…

Non, ils l'aimaient trop pour le trahir de la sorte, il en était certain.

… Presque…

Il s'affala sur le sofa du salon, assailli par la fatigue de cette journée éprouvante, des larmes d'incertitude et de détresse ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il était midi passé quand il se réveilla le lendemain.

À sa grande surprise, son frère était assis dans la cuisine, la tête plongée dans une tasse de chocolat, les yeux gonflés par le sommeil, ses vêtements de la veille qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de retirer en désordre et froissés par la nuit. Agrémentant son étonnement, un tas de vêtements et quelques autres affaires juchaient le sol du salon. Son amant avait donc dormi ici… Bon, ils n'avaient déjà pas partagé la même chambre, c'était rassurant.

« **Oh, Hallo, Bill. Andy a dormi ici, c'était trop tard pour qu'il rentre à Magdeburg. Là, il est parti courir un peu. Il est complètement dingue, ton mec. Il voulait te voir avant de sortir, mais tu dormais, alors il a pas osé te réveiller.** »

Il reposa sa tasse encore brûlante avec prudence pour éviter les catastrophes _matinales_, mais renversa malgré tout son verre de jus de fruit posé en dessous.

« **Scheiße...** »

Comme si le simple fait de faire quelques pas pour prendre l'éponge relevait du défi insurmontable, il continua son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.  
Remarquant que son jumeau restait planté près de lui sans même chercher à le réprimander comme à son habitude, il se tourna vers lui, son regard inquiet fixé sur ses yeux rougis perdus dans les airs.

« **Bill… ça va ?** »

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, ce dernier se glissa derrière lui et entoura ses épaules, lui murmurant un faible « **Ich hasse dich** » à l'oreille.  
Blessé et honteux, le blond se retourna et l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant dans une étreinte protectrice.

« **Menteur.** »

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur ses joues, avant de lui demander avec une appréhension palpable :

« **Tu… Tu es passé au studio, hier ?** »

Le « **oui** » tant redouté lui transperça le cœur, autant que la voix tremblante qui le prononça.

« **Je suis désolé, Bill, tellement désolé… Ils nous ont donné des trucs pour nous détendre, ça a dû jouer… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était pour le film, juste pour le film, je te le jure ! Ça n'aurait pas été Andreas, pour moi ça n'aurait rien changé. C'est mon meilleur ami, tu le sais. Et lui, il n'aime que toi. Entre chaque prise, à chaque pause, il me parlait de toi. Et puis, le tournage est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, petit frère, je te le promets.** »

Il avait raison, c'était fini. Enfin fini. Il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de ce film : il ne sortirait que dans quelques rares salles de cinéma, et ne resterait probablement pas longtemps à l'affiche. Leurs fans n'avaient pas été mises au courant, les médias ne le seraient pas non plus. Il pouvait être tranquille.

Son chéri l'aimait, son frère le protégeait, tout allait bien.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se lova un peu plus dans les bras de son jumeau.

Il passa l'après-midi à attendre le retour de son bien-aimé. Son frère avait préféré les laisser seuls, il était donc parti rejoindre Gustav et Georg dans leur propre appartement, situé dans la résidence voisine de la leur.

Il s'était assoupi quand la porte claqua, le réveillant en sursaut. Soudain indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, il referma les yeux, feignant le profond sommeil. Andreas semblait hésiter à le réveiller. Finalement, il se résolut une nouvelle fois à le laisser _dormir_, et se rendit dans la luxueuse salle de bains pour se rafraîchir.

Son train ne partait qu'en début de soirée, mais il voulait avoir du temps pour son amoureux. Sil consentait enfin à se réveiller, bien-sûr. Dans le cas contraire, tant pis, il le regarderait dormir. Un sourire attendri étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait pour le regarder. Dire que cet ange était son amant… Il avait passé toute son enfance avec les jumeaux, sans se douter que Bill était l'homme de sa vie. Quel gâchis… Enfin, ils auraient tout le temps de rattraper leurs années perdues.

Sa douche terminée, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit chercher des affaires propres dans le salon.

Bill attendait son retour, ses yeux bien ouverts contemplant la vue qui s'étendait par la baie vitrée.

Un peu timide, il se retourna vers Andreas, se demandant s'il devait lui faire la gueule ou se lever pour l'embrasser. La deuxième proposition semblait tentante, mais la quasi nudité de son amant l'en dissuada.

Visiblement beaucoup plus mûre que lui dans ce domaine complexe qu'est la relation amoureuse, ce dernier ne révéla pas la moindre hésitation et se dirigea d'un pas décidé à son encontre.

« **Bill !** »

Il le serra avec douceur dans ses bras.

« **Tom m'a appelé pour me dire… Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure… Mais je pouvais pas refuser ce rôle, tu comprends… Oh Bill, je t'aime, je m'en veux tellement de te faire souffrir… Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie ! Et... tu sais… c'est… c'est à toi que je pensais.** »

Ses mains serraient les siennes en tremblant, ses yeux anxieux étaient plongés dans les siens qui se détournèrent, gênés par ces paroles.

« **Ah… Euh… Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je… Je t'avais dit que je te faisais confiance, mais… vous aviez l'air tellement… tellement…** »

Andreas s'empara de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

**« Je suis certainement un idiot profond incapable de protéger l'homme qu'il aime, je ne te mérite vraiment pas, mais… Je t'aime, Bill. C'est tout.** »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'androgyne entoura son cou de ses bras chétifs et l'embrassa chastement.

« **C'est pas vrai… tu n'es pas un idiot profond. Et je m'en fous que tu me mérites ou pas, ça veut rien dire. Je veux être avec toi parce que c'est toi que j'aime.** »

Trop heureux de cette déclaration pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Andreas l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse. C'était la première fois qu'ils se sentaient si proches l'un de l'autre, si complices…

« **Bill… Tu… Je… Euh, comment dire… Tu voudrais… voudrais pas qu'on aille un peu… euh… plus loin tous les deux ?  
**-** …  
**- **Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave ! Je comprends, tu sais !** »

Gêné, Bill fixait à présent le parquet luisant, les joues légèrement empourprées.

« **Excuse-moi si je t'ai... brusqué. Je t'avais dit que j'étais un idiot. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…  
**- **Non… non, c'est pas ça… Je… J'aimerais bien, mais… je… j'ai jamais… enfin, tu comprends… alors... j'ai peur…  
**- **… Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai doux, je te promets !  
**- **C'est pas seulement ça… J'ai peur que… tu préfères le faire avec Tom.  
**- **…  
**- **…  
**- **Mais… Mais non ! C'est toi que j'aime, comment je pourrais préférer être avec quelqu'un d'autre ?!  
**- **… Tu as dit que tu pensais à… à moi, hier, avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui ! Tu vas être déçu, je le sais. Il a l'habitude, pas moi…  
**- **Bill… Je veux pas que tu aies l'habitude, moi…  
**- **…  
-** **Laisse-moi t'apprendre…  
**- **…  
**- **Tu ne regretteras pas, tu verras. Et moi non plus…  
**- **…  
**- **Si tu n'en as vraiment pas envie, dis-le moi…  
**- **Bien sûr que si, j'en ai envie, mais …  
**- **Alors arrête de chercher des excuses, mon ange.** »

Abandonnant toute résistance, le jeune brun se recula légèrement de lui, appréhendant tout de même un peu.

« **N'aie pas peur, fais-moi confiance.** »

Il l'embrassa encore, tout aussi tendrement, et lui ôta son T-shirt et son jean, en le serrant plus fort contre lui, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Le jeune androgyne se laissait faire, trop intimidé par cette douce étreinte pour oser réagir, mais ravi en même temps que son amant s'occupe de lui avec tant de précautions. Son boxer rejoint bien vite le reste de ses affaires au sol. Il s'allongea docilement sur le canapé, et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, les débarrassant de cette inutile serviette qui les entourait encore. Les lèvres de son partenaire voletaient sur son visage, son cou et son torse, effleurant parfois sa peau avec douceur et légèreté. Chacun de ces baisers délicats semblaient prêts à faire exploser son cœur amoureux. Sa langue valsait avec la sienne, glissait sur ses lèvres, son torse et son ventre, lui enlevant quelques soupirs de bien-être. Ses mains fines caressaient tout son être avec délice, se mêlaient à ses cheveux, parcouraient son bas ventre, ses cuisses, ses fesses, remontaient le long de son dos, sa nuque pour redescendre finalement jouer avec son membre gonflé de désir.  
Lorsque sa bouche prit la relève de ces mains fébriles, Bill étouffa un gémissement de plaisir dans ses mains, gêné de sa réaction et de l'indécence de ces contacts qui lui faisaient perdre la tête malgré lui. C'était sa première fois, mais même s'il était fou amoureux d'Andreas, il était toujours pudique et réservé en sa présence, appréhendant ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez, anxieux à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de cet amour. Il en avait bien sûr rêvé, de cet instant magique, de ces ébats passionnés, mais maintenant qu'Andreas lui faisait l'amour, il perdait toute assurance, effrayé à l'idée de ne pouvoir rivaliser avec les gestes experts que son frère avait dû lui offrir.

Ressentant son manque de confiance, son amant leva les yeux vers les siens, fermés, et pris ses mains dans la sienne pour libérer sa bouche, sans cesser ses allées et venues jouissives. Il le relâcha pour l'embrasser avec passion, soucieux de le rassurer de son mieux. Son regard affectueux et patient se délectait de son corps finement dessiné luisant de sueur, ses joues adorablement colorées, son souffle erratique et ses yeux fuyants brillant de désir. Il s'attarda de nouveau sur son corps, ses mains épousant les moindres de ses formes, caressant avec grâce ce corps frémissant qui se mouvait instinctivement contre le sien.

Leurs lèvres scellées, il insinua lentement ses doigts en lui, explorant son antre intérieur avec douceur, guettant le moindre signe de douleur pour se retirer. Un peu gêné par cette présence nouvelle, Bill s'y habitua rapidement, et fit danser leurs langues avec plus de fièvre, laissant ses mains caresser à leur tour le corps de son amant. Leurs gestes se faisaient plus avides, un désir ardent consumait chaque parcelle de leur être, mais Andreas se plaisait à le faire languir, attisant un peu plus encore cette envie qu'ils avaient d'approfondir leur étreinte. Le brun, se surprenant à encourager ses mouvements lascifs en lui, oubliait toute once de pudeur, et se frottait avec insolence au corps parfait qui le dominait pour l'inciter à le prendre enfin. Son amant se résolut finalement à le satisfaire. Il retira ses doigts pour les caler fermement sur ses hanches, son autre main vint enserrer soigneusement sa nuque tandis que leurs bouches s'unissaient de nouveau. Il s'infiltra délicatement en lui, mordillant sa langue pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il sentait ses doigts crispés s'enfoncer dans son dos, mais son corps se détendit bien vite au gré de ses va et vient brûlants de sensualité passionnée. Le jeune brun resserra ses jambes autour de son amant, se mouvant contre lui avec une fougue qu'il ne se connaissait pas, pour lui intimer de se perdre encore plus dans ses profondeurs. C'était tellement bon… Ce corps frémissant entre ses cuisses, ses lèvres avides fermées sur les siennes, ses mains tendres refermées sur lui, sa présence, contre lui, en lui… Leurs bouches se séparèrent dans un cri, la main d'Andreas quitta sa hanche pour venir enserrer sa fierté, redoublant son plaisir. Succombant à ces attouchements salaces, Bill se libéra dans un cri d'extase, bientôt suivi de son homme, s'abandonnant ensemble aux plaisirs charnels. Ils se cambrèrent violement sous l'orgasme, mais resserrèrent rapidement leur étreinte, pour profiter au mieux de ces sensations aphrodisiaques.

Ils restèrent longtemps à s'embrasser et se caresser, même une fois séparés, savourant cette complicité nouvelle.

Le temps ne s'était malheureusement pas arrêté pendant leurs ébats, et l'approche du crépuscule les contraignit à mettre un terme à leurs jeux amoureux.

Il se lavèrent mutuellement avec tendresse, multipliant encore étreintes et baisers passionnés dans l'eau mousseuse et parfumée de leur bain, avant de se résigner à se rhabiller.

Ils rassemblèrent les affaires éparses d'Andreas, remirent le canapé en ordre en silence, de peur de briser la magie qui les enveloppait encore, de peur de retomber brutalement dans la réalité qui les obligerait à se séparer.

Mais l'heure semblait rire de leurs appréhensions, et tournait bien trop vite pour que cet instant ne dure plus longtemps.

« **Il faut que j'y aille, Bill…  
**- **…  
**- **Je… Mon train va partir, et…  
**- **… Je viens à la gare avec toi.  
**- **Hors de question ! Bill, je suis désolé, mais tu es tout seul, si jamais tu te faisais agresser par une horde de groupies en furie par ma faute…  
**- **Mais…  
**- **Non. Et puis… De toutes façons, si tu viens avec moi, je n'arriverai jamais à monter dans le train pour rentrer chez moi…  
**- **Demain, on part aux USA, Andreas… On se reverra quand ?  
**- **Quand tu reviendras en Allemagne et que tu auras du temps à consacrer à ton chéri…  
**- **Je tiendrai jamais jusqu'à nos prochaines vacances ! Je t'aime, je voudrai passer chaque seconde avec toi, comment veux-tu que je survive jusque là ?!  
**- **Ne dis pas de bêtises, on peut pas faire autrement. Un jour, quand j'aurai assez de sous pour me le permettre, j'arrêterai tout et je te suivrai. Je serai toujours avec toi, j'assisterai à chacun de tes concerts, je te regarderai des heures entières écrire des paroles, je t'écouterai chanter aux répétitions, je te quitterai plus. On passera nos journées à rire et s'embrasser, on visitera les villes où tu m'emmèneras, et les nuits sans concert, on s'aimera. Je te le promets. ****Mais en attendant, on a toute la vie devant nous, alors compte tenu de nos situations respectives, on se contentera des conversations téléphoniques et de quelques rares entrevues.  
**- **…  
**- **C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, Bill…  
**-** Hé, je pourrai peut-être revenir début juin !  
**- **Début juin ? Ah non, désolé mon amour, mais à cette période, c'est moi qui part.** »

Il dût se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas en dire plus devant la mine désespérée de son chéri.

« **Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.** »

Il glissa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Il y laissa tomber son sac, maudissant la cabine de ne pas se refermer plus vite. Il ne dirait rien, il s'était promis de ne pas craquer…

Alors que Bill refermait la porte de son appartement, il se rua hors de l'ascenseur, et encercla ses épaules frêles avec force, collant ce corps qu'il aimait tant contre le sien. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, lui glissa l'écran sous les yeux.

« **Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne serai pas en Allemagne en juin. Je vais en France.  
**- **…  
**- **À Paris. Je vais t'attendre au Parc des Princes, je serai le premier à être là, et je serai au premier rang, juste devant toi. Quand le concert sera fini, je t'emmènerai dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, sinon, je t'emporterai jusqu'à ta chambre, et je te bercerai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes dans mes bras. Je veillerai toute la nuit sur ton sommeil, j'écarterai tous tes cauchemars, j'empêcherai les rayons du soleil de te réveiller, je t'apporterai ton petit déjeuner au lit quand tu te réveilleras, et ensuite, je te ferai l'amour comme jamais. Ce sera une journée parfaite, et alors seulement, on sera prêt à attendre de longues semaines pour se voir.** »

Il desserra son étreinte, déposa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il embrassa amoureusement sa nuque, il aurait juré apercevoir une larme perler sous ses paupières closes.

« **Ich liebe Dich, Bill.** »

Il s'éloigna de nouveau et disparut dans la cage d'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière.

Il allait devoir courir s'il ne voulait pas louper son train. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de son billet de concert avant de ranger son mobile dans son sac.  
Un large sourire illumina son visage, tandis qu'il ramassait son sac et se mettait à courir à travers l'immense capitale.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~x~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hope you enjoyed..._

_Reviews ?_


End file.
